The present invention pertains to consoles, and more specifically to an open framework for holding various convenience compartments, trays, and the like.
Conventional vehicles commonly have consoles between bucket seats since this area is conveniently located, easily accessible, and is otherwise wasted space if not used for accessories. Typically, vehicle manufacturers offer several different console designs for different option levels, and further make major styling changes each year to promote new looks. Such consoles typically are of a shell-like construction in which the outer surface is continuous and is molded of a polymeric material. The potential options with such construction are restricted due to limited interchangeability of parts and the cost of carrying additional consoles with different features in inventory. Thus, a console design which offers modern styling and flexibility in features offered is desirable.